Coma
by roo17
Summary: Song fic. Time of Dying. Ace wakes up after a gang attack. sucky summary. no pairings.


Coma

On the ground I lay, motionless in pain

Ace opened his blue eyes saw a sunrise sky. His body ached all over. He tried to sit up, but failed miserably. He rolled over onto his elbows and looked around at his surroundings. To his left, he saw a motionless body who he identified as the one he killed before he blacked out. But so far, he didn't see any other gangster members around at the moment. Ace looked to his right and saw Luffy lying on his stomach, facing away from him. Ace slowly crawled his way over to his still brother, trying hard to fight down panic. He flipped Luffy onto his back and looked at his wounds. Luffy had only shot twice in the stomach. Relief filled Ace when he saw his younger brother take in small, shallow breaths.

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Ace knew damn well if he didn't get Luffy to a hospital, he would die. Ace looked at his own wounds and flinched. He had been shot five time: twice in the stomach, once in his chest, once in his right shoulder and once in his left elbow; each bullet hole seeped out blood and puss. Ace looked at the city that lay three miles away, then at his brother. He knew what had to be done so he forced himself up onto his feet. He picked up Luffy and set his arm around his waist and shoulders. For an agonizing forty minutes, Ace walked slowly towards the city. _'Shit...there's still a mile and three quarters to go...' _Ace looked at Luffy and felt a small surge of energy flow through him. He continued to walk again. Eighteen minutes passed and Ace stopped. He still need to walk a mile and a half, but Ace found no strength left in his legs. As he slowly collapsed to his knees, his life flashed in his mind; all his childhood and teenage memories came all at once. When his knees hit the ground a final memory hit him like a bullet. Ace's eyes closed as exhaustion filled his body. _"I'll always protect you, Luffy. I'll never let anyone take you from me."_

Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream?

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

_Ace grabbed Luffy's hand as the two siblings walked along a deserted beach only they knew about. The red sun set reflected beautifully on the blue ocean, like a phoenix flying in a cloudless blue sky. Luffy held a beautiful blue shell in his hand, looking at every inch of it with big, curious eyes. "Hey Ace?"_

_"Yes Lu?"_

_"How come the other kids make fun of us?"_

_"Well, they're just jealous of us." Luffy looked up at Ace._

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Cause they know we're way stronger than them..."_

_"Cool! Look at how strong I am, world!" Luffy smiled and jumped around, waving his hands in the air like he had just won an award. "We'll always be together, right Ace? That way we can be strong for each other?"_

_"Of coarse. Now go look for more shells."_

_"Alright!"_

* * *

_"Ace, grandpa told me to ask you to ask Makino if she asked the mayor about the raises she's been asking for." Ace nearly choked on the carrot he was eating._

* * *

_"How much wood would a woodchuck chuckle if a woodchuck chuck could chuck wood?" Ace chuckled._

_"You almost got, Lu."_

* * *

_Luffy shook Ace awake._

_"Hey Lu. What's up?"_

_"You were drowning in your ramen..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Your narcolepsy sure kicks in at weird times."_

_"Hah, I know."_

* * *

_"Hey, that was my piece of chicken, Luffy!"_

_"Mines now."_

_"I don't think so..."_

_"Hey, give it back!"_

_"Like hell I am!"_

_"Ace!"_

_"No way, bro! It's my chicken!"_

_"Give it here!"_

_"Ha ha! Reach for it! C'mon, reach for-- zzz."_

_"Heh heh heh...it's mine now...munch..."_

Ace's eyes flashed open. He quickly looked at Luffy who was still unconscious. Once again, Ace picked up Luffy and headed towards the city.

I will not die, I will not die.

I will survive

Ace only lasted a few minutes more in walking before he became dizzy. He knew it was caused my blood loss, for he had barely rested at all since that gang came. If he survived this, he was gonna kill every single member of that fucking gang. Ace set Luffy down and checked out his wounds. Ace didn't know if he was hallucinating or if it really happened, but Luffy had slightly flinched and said Ace's name.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

Ace would never give up. Not when he was so close...not if Luffy was next to him. No, he would use the last of his strength to get his brother to the hospital. Luffy wasn't gonna die today, and that was final.

I feel alive when you're beside me

Ace was still walking when his little brother had woken up for a minute or two.

"Ace...Ace, what...what happened?" Ace immediately stopped and looked at his brother.

"Luffy, you're awake?"

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Ace could tell Luffy had no memory of the events that happened and soon began to worry when Luffy's eyes started to close. "Ace...I'm so cold and tired..."

"Luffy, don't go to sleep!...Luffy!" But Luffy already closed them. Ace cursed under his breath. That whole gang was gonna go to hell for doing this to Luffy. In a state of slight panic, Ace tried to pick up his speed. He only had half a mile to go.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

in my time of dying.

Ace finally reached the city and stared at the doors of the hospital. His vision was horribly blurred while he took in short, raspy breaths. Blood and puss oozed from his wounds as he made his way into the hospital. Nurses and doctors rushed to the brothers aid as fast as they could. As they set Luffy on a stretcher, Ace grabbed one of the doctors collars. "Save my brother first. He must live...if he dies, you'll pay dearly..." Finally, Ace collapsed. The nurses at the desk called one of Luffy and Ace's friends to tell them what was happening.

On this bed I lay, losing everything

The doctors rushed to save Ace's life. Luffy had been taken care of quickly, seeing no bullets hit vital organs. But because Ace had pushed himself beyond his limit and lost so much blood, the doctors weren't sure if they could save him. They worked at him for two hours before finally stabilizing him. They put him in the same room with Luffy. Both brothers were a coma, their friends praying for their them to awake. Then, on the 5th day of the 3rd week, a miracle happened: Luffy opened his eyes. His close friends rejoiced at seeing him awake, making Luffy smile. Luffy looked for Ace among his friends, but didn't see him. He searched the room and finally found him. Ace was also in a hospital bed, IV's and wires were connected to his body. An oxygen mask lay on his face. Luffy's smile vanished instantly.

I can see my life passing me by

Luffy tried to sit up, his face frozen with concern. His _brother_ laid _dying_ right in front of him. He looked at his friends with desperate eyes, but no one looked directly at him. "What..." Luffy trailed off for a second. "How long...?"

"Its been twenty-six days since you both slipped into a coma. The doctor said it would be a miracle if _you_ even woke up."

"And Ace?" Zoro swallowed hard. "_And Ace?"_ Luffy asked, a little more demanding.

"They say its impossible for him to wake up. We're so sorry, Luffy." But Luffy just sat there quietly.

_Luffy looked to his right to peek around the corner: no Ace in sight. Yes! Ace would never find him here! Luffy chuckled and looked to his left._

_"Hey Lu."_

_"Shh! Hi Ace."_

_"Whatchya doin?"_

_"I'm hiding."_

_"From who?"_

_"You."_

_"Oh..." Ace nodded understandingly as he stayed crouched near Luffy. Luffy looked around the corner again before realization hit him._

_"Ace!" _

_"Hm?"_

_"You found me!"_

_"Baka."_

* * *

_"Do you think he'll find us here?"_

_"Shh! We don't want him to hear us."_

_"Oh...sorry." The two boys were hiding under a bed when they suddenly saw two feet enter the room. Both boys froze as the person walked towards the bed. They silently prayed they weren't gonna be found. The person got onto the bed and soon fell asleep. The two boys slowly and quietly crawled out from under the bed._

_"Hello boys!" The two boys screamed and ran as their grandpa chased them around the house. "C'mon! Don't you two wanna play a game?"_

_"Hell no!"_

* * *

_"No!"_

_"C'mon."_

_"No! Let go!"_

_"I'm not letting go till you say yes..."_

_"Ace! I'm telling Shanks!"_

_"Go ahead. He won't even get from the couch."_

_"Shanks!"_

_"Yes, Luffy?" Shanks was on the couch watching T.V. while eating chips and beer._

_"Ace won't let me out of a headlock!"_

_"That's nice."_

_"Some baby sitter..."_

_"I told ya. Now say it!"_

_"Fine! You won the poker game!"_

_"Thank you." Ace let Luffy out of the headlock and walked out of the room._

_"Jerk...N-no- wait! I didn't say that! Wait, Ace- Noo!"_

_"Noogie time!! Ha ha ha!" *Enter evil Ace laughter*_

_"Shanks~~!!" Shanks ate another chip._

_"La la la...just ignore them Shanks...just ignore them."_

* * *

_"What happened to my chicken?!" Ace yelled._

_"You ate it."_

_"Liar! You took it!"_

_"I did not! How could you accuse me of such a crime? Would this face lie to you?" Luffy asked as put on an innocent and cute face._

_"The evidence is all over your face..."_

_"Oh..." Luffy made a mad dash for the stairs._

_"I'll always protect you, Luffy. I'll never let anyone take you from me."_

_"Really, Ace?" Even if it means giving up your own life?"_

_"Yep, cause I love you, Luffy."_

_"I love you too Ace. Promise me one thing...don't ever leave me alone in this world..."_

_"I promise."_

Was it all too much? Or just not enough?

Wake me, I'm living a nightmare.

Luffy felt like screaming. It killed him to see his brother like this. At first, Luffy blamed it all on the gang members. If they hadn't attacked him in the first place, none of this would have happened. But then Luffy pointed all the rage at himself. If he hadn't been so...so _weak_, Ace wouldn't had to have butt in the fight to save him! Luffy's hands curled into fists, drawing blood from his palm. He didn't feel the pain though. He couldn't hear his friends comfort him, he couldn't feel Nami set her hand on his shoulder, he didn't feel tears fall onto his hands. He didn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything either. All he could see was Ace's smiling face. Luffy closed his eyes and wished for it all to end.

I will not die, I will not die.

I will survive

Two months passed and April came. Luffy set an easter card down on the table next to Ace.

"Hey Ace. I just wanted to wish you a happy Easter." No reply. "I hope you've been relaxing where your spirit is now." Still no reply. Of coarse there was no reply! He's in a coma! Luffy let a few tears fall as he grabbed Ace's hand. "Take care, my brother." Luffy set a small kiss on Ace's forehead. For the last month, Luffy came to visit Ace everyday, thinking every time he came he would wake up. But nothing like that has happened at all. Luffy still came everyday, and everyday Ace was still in a coma. And everyday Ace spent in that coma, a part of Luffy's life and love would slip away.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

Luffy stared at his bedroom wall. The phone rang, but Luffy just ignored it. On the answering machine, he heard Zoro's voice.

"Hey Luffy. Just wanted to check up on you. Call me back, bye." Luffy sighed. He hadn't returned any calls since he left the hospital. He just lived in an empty box, cut off from the rest of the world. The phone rang again and it was the hospital. Luffy quickly sat up as the doctors had to talk with Luffy about Ace. Luffy quickly ran down to the hospital to talk to the doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Luffy, correct?" Luffy nodded. "You're brother has been in a coma for two months already. We wanted to know if you want to keep him alive...or if you wanted to pull the plug." Luffy stared at the doctor. "It's clear, your brother is not gonna wake up."

"He is gonna wake up."

"Luffy..."

"He is! I know he will!" Luffy yelled. The doctor backed down and nodded.

"We'll keep on the machine then. Thank you." Luffy walked home, in an even worse mood then before.

I feel alive when you're beside me

Luffy felt calm around Ace. He always did. That was why when Luffy was scared, he would go to Ace. Luffy set his head on the side of Ace's hospital bed and took a small nap. If anything, it would help him calm him down.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

in my time of dying!

Luffy walked to the hospital. Today was May 5th, Luffy's birthday. In his hands, he held a bouquet of roses. He set them down on the table next to Ace. "Hey Ace. It's been three months since you entered a coma..." No response. "Todays my birthday. I finally turn seventeen. I guess I'm still three years younger than you though, huh?" He brushed the hair out of Ace's face. "I miss you." A tear ran down Luffy's cheek as he smiled. "Ace, I don't care if you're the son of Gold Roger...I don't care we're not real brothers...I don't care about any of that...I just want you back. I want to see you smile again. I want to hear you laugh at my stupid attitude. I want to feel your soft touch when brush the hair out of my face. I want to taste the food you always make. It's always so delicious. Ace...please, I love you! You promised you wouldn't leave me alone in this world! You promised!" Luffy set his head on the bed. " You promised, Ace. You never break your promises..." Luffy cried, letting little sobs out. He felt someone grab his hand and he stopped crying. "Zoro...is that you? Or is that Nami?"

"Happy birthday, Luffy." Luffy's head shot up and looked at Ace who was smiling. "I missed you too, you know."

"Ace!...Ace, I..."

"Didn't I tell you I always keep my promises?" Luffy hugged Ace and started to laugh, as if nothing was ever wrong. "I love you too, Luffy."

The doctors watched as a miracle unfolded before their eyes.

For all they knew, not even death could separate the two brothers.

**---**

**Okay, as you can see, I was really bored. And, I'm gonna write a birthday fic for Zoro, since I missed his birthday. :(**

**Well, this story sucked didn't it? R&R pwease! ^3^**


End file.
